Good Intentions Pave The Road to Hell
by Anonymous Soul7
Summary: This story picks up after the third book, Eclipse. Edward and Bella are assumed to have graduated high school and moved into an apartment near the college she chose to attend.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Not sure if it's completely necessary to post one of these, but just in case….._

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Read on if you dare, hehehe! No, but seriously, check my story out. It takes place after Eclipse, except Edward and Bella have already graduated and moved into their own apartment. Bella is preparing to start college, and the Cullens are having fun interfering in the new life their building together.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my work! So, this is my first fan-fiction creation, and I've officially decided to continue this story after creating the first chapter. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated since I'm still fairly new at this. Tell me what you think! **_

I could feel his frigid hand brush across my cheek, stroking my hair tenderly. The sun peeked In through the curtains of our one-bedroom apartment window, the first sign that morning had come. Opening my eyes, I couldn't help but smile as Edward greeted me with his familiar golden, smoldering eyes.

"Good morning, Bella." He whispered, his statuesque face within inches of mine. I could feel his icy breath dance across my lips, sending shivers down my spine.

Our bodies were delicately intertwined in an organized tangle of arms, legs, and blankets, his larger frame cradling my smaller one. He'd wrapped several blankets around us the night before to ensure I stayed warm. His gaze meeting mine, I couldn't help but suspect that it was his smoldering golden eyes, not the blankets, that kept me warm at night.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, not wanting him to leave the cocoon he'd encased the two of us in. I loved this- the intimate closeness that came from simply lying next to each other, listening to one another's heartbeats and syncing up our breathing till we lost ourselves in one another.

"Mmmm.." I sighed, resting my head against his chest. "Morning."

"How did you sleep?" he asked, continuing to stroke my hair as the grogginess slowly began to fade.

"Good." I said, a secret smile creeping across my lips. "I dreamt of you."

I could see a slight smile of contentment spread across his face, satisfied he was with me both physically and mentally even as I slept.

"And what did you dream of?" he asked, sincere curiosity in his voice.

I hesitated for a moment, knowing my answer would probably ruin the dreamy euphoric mood. His eyes flickered across my face, reading my hesitation before I could hide it.

Worry filled his eyes as his body tensed slightly, his eyes searching mine. "Bella?" he prodded gently, concern thick in his voice.

A pang of guilt pulsed through me, seeing the strain I was causing him. "I dreamy that your turned me into a vampire." I confessed. His jaw immediately tightened, anguish filling his eyes and contorting his features. I had come to recognize that look- he got it every time we walked about me becoming a vampire or even how our future would look in 10 years with me aging and him staying 17 forever.

"Bella...." he murmured, bringing one of his hands up to rest against my cheek, His body had gone totally rigid, his velvety voice now grave.

"Let's talk about it later." I whispered, running a hand through his copper hair. I could feel the tension slowly ease out of his body as I continued to stroke his hair until the worry in his face was barely noticeable.

Lying together in silence, the mood had almost returned to its blissful state when Edward said the one thing I'd been dreading all morning.

"We've got to get up." Edward urged gently, his tone soft as he spoke. "Today's your first day of college. Being late wouldn't set a very good first impression."

I sighed deeply, snuggling up closer to him. "Are you sure? The thought of staying in bed with you all morning seems much more appealing." I mumbled, pressing my lips against the base of his jaw line.

Edward let out a slight groan, carefully rolling over so that his magnificent pale body loomed over me.

"Behave, Bella." He whispered, his tone ebbing on seriousness but still light and airy. "We talked about this. I don't want to stand in the way of you having a normal future."

"But-"

Pressing his cold, pale finger against my lips, Edward quieted my protests. "You promised." He reminded me, his eyes searching mine.

Before I could respond, a small, perky figure burst into the door to our bedroom.

Screaming, I instinctively surged back, caught up in the tangle of blankets. I could feel my body sliding off of the bed against my will, dragging Edward down with me. Bracing myself for impact against the wooden floor I was surprised when I found myself lying on top of Edward...again.

Somehow he had managed to slide his body under mine, absorbing the impact of the fall. God, it seemed my clumsiness knew no limits.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes scanning my body tentatively.

"Yeah...thanks to you...." I muttered, embarrassment staining my cheeks tomato red as I sat up.

The second I had confirmed I was okay and gotten off of Edward, he shot up, glaring at the figure now standing in the door.

"Alice!"

"Jeeze, take a chill pill." Alice chimed, a chipper smile on her face.

"You can't just barge in like that! You have no idea what we might have been-"

"Doing." Alice finished his sentence, a mischievous grin on her face. I could feel my face becoming even redder- if that was at all possible. Edwards features seemed to be set in stone as he glared down his sister. "You should be thanking me. I'm the most effective form of birth control you have, free of charge!"

Wow, I had hoped to avoid any conversations between me and either of my future stepsisters involving Edwards and I's personal life. Then again, with them living only a few doors down, it was pretty much inevitable. After getting engaged, Edward and I had chosen to move to the city so that we'd be closer to the college I had enrolled in for the fall semester. _Naturally, _the Cullen's decided it would be a good idea to move in next door...._all_ of the Cullens.

Don't get me wrong, I loved each and every one of them. Alice and I were close as sisters, and Esme was a second mother to me, but there were boundaries that needed to be set if we expected to maintain any semi-normal life like Edward had hoped.

"You guys weren't.......?" Alice asked, a horrified look crossing her face ebbing with curiosity.

"No." Edward replied quickly.

"Thank god." Rosalie called from behind her, joining Alice in the doorway.

The more the merrier....so much for getting back to that blissful mood.

"How did you guys even get in?" Edward asked, obviously annoyed as he took my hand in his own.

"I have my ways." Alice said, winking mischievously. "I had to come help Bella get dressed for her first day of College."

Sighing, I muttered a sorry to Edward under my breath. I hadn't ever come to understand the whole fashion thing, not even with all the hours I'd spent will Alice and the rest of the Cullens. As if I didn't look like enough of an outcast with my plain features and mediocre appearance, my lack of fashion sense made me look like a beggar on the streets compared to the rest of them.

"It's not your fault." Edward responded, squeezing my hand assuredly. "Alice, we have to set some boundaries. You too, Rosalie."

Alice rolled her eyes, skipping her way over to me. "C'mon." she chimed, grabbing my free hand and pulling me toward the two dressers lining our bedroom walls. "Times running out! You can't wear those rags to school." she exclaimed, making a motion wit her free hands towards my plaid flannel pajamas.

Shooting a remorseful look to Edward, he seemed to understand as he let go of my hand and focused his attention on Rosalie. "And why are you here?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Just wanted to make sure you two weren't getting all caught up in the lovesick allure of having your own apartment." Rosalie responded curtly, a smug look on her face.

"That's none of your business, Rosalie." Edward shot back, fire flashing in his eyes for a second. Rosalie shrugged in response, making no move to leave as she leaned against the doorway.

Sighing, Edward glanced over at Alice, who was busying herself with going through my 'extremely lacking' wardrobe.

"Well, well now. What do we have here." Alice said, lifting up a pair of my black lacey underwear.

Oh god. Hadn't I already suffered my fair share of embarrassment this morning.

"Alice!" I yelled, trying to yank them out of her hands as she danced around, keeping them just out of my reach. Damn her and her graceful agility.

I hadn't even shown those to Edward. The price tag was still attached; I'd been hoping to save them for our wedding night....so much for that. We hadn't....been together 'like that' yet. Edward wanted to wait till we got married, and despite my protests, we had eventually come to an agreement.

"Looks like I really _do_ have a reason to knock." she joked, sticking her tongue out at me.

Edward intervened before Alice could drag out my torture, grabbing the hand that Alice had the panties in and taking them from her.

"That's enough Alice. Bella needs to get ready, and right now your more of a distraction than anything else."

"But-"

"Out." Edward demanded, pointing towards the door. With a cute little pout, Alice muttered something about Edward ruining her fun as she left.

"So what the hell is that?" Rosalie asked, anger in her eyes.

"Rosalie, it's none of your-"

"The hell it's not! It's going ot affect all of us if you get her pregnant and-"

"Leave Rosalie." Edward growled, his voice changing from merely aggravated to threatening.

Hesitating, Rosalie shot the two of us one last glare before heading for the door.

Waiting till it had closed securely behind them, Edward quickly moved to lock the double bolt before turning to me. God this was embarrassing. It would've been bad enough trying to fake sexy around Edward with it just being the two of us. Now the whole family was probably going to think I was some horny girl trying to jump Edward the first chance we were alone.....which wasn't entirely untrue.

**_A/N: Pretty Please Review! I take all suggestions to heart, so any feedback is greatly appreciated if you took the time to read my work!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Averting my gaze, I focused my eyes on the floor, staring at the pattern in the beige carpet with a sudden interest. I couldn't meet his gaze, not after what had just happened. He was probably even more embarrassed than me; after all, it was his sisters that were witnesses to the incident.

Rosalie definitely wasn't going to let this go anytime soon. She'd probably make it her new mission in life to interrupt us the second we got a moment of alone time. And Alice…….she would never let me live this down, or Edward for that matter. I'd just given her enough ammunition for at least a year's worth of joking, as if she didn't have enough to tease me about already.

What made it all the worse, though, was that we really didn't have any sex life to speak of. There was really nothing to hide. Of course, we cuddled, and held hands and such, but I could barely kiss him on the cheek without him tensing up.

He knew I wanted it to be different, knew I wanted him to trust himself as much as I did, but he always put my safety first. I never thought that my boyfriend putting my safety first would be an issue in our relationship, but with Edward things were different……everything was different.

"Edward I'm s-"

"Shhh…" Edward moved forward until he was right in front of me, his voice velvety smooth instead of angry and hushed as I'd been expecting.

I could feel his gaze on me, searching my face for a clue to the thoughts that he couldn't read in my mind. His cold hand gently grazed my cheek, caressing it for a second before moving down to my chin. He gently tilted my chin upwards, forcing me to make eye contact with him.

His features were unexpectedly soft, almost pained. I could see a glimpse of something in his eyes…guilt?

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"No, Edward. This wasn't your fault. I was the one who went out and bought them…" I could feel the rosy blush I despised creeping back onto my face despite my best efforts.

"That's not what I mean…." Edward said. "I'm sorry I can't….be with you in that way. I'm sorry I can't share that part of myself with you, and be with you intimately like I should be able to…"

His jaw tightened slightly, his brows furrowing as if he was in pain.

"Edward, it's not our fault."

"Yes it is, Bella. If you had a normal boyfriend, he would be able to be there for you in that way. He would be able to kiss you on the lips without freaking out and-" his voice broke off as he swallowed hard.

"But you can be…" I said gently, taking his hands in mine. "Edward, you have more control than you give yourself credit for. If you just trusted yourself more, like I do, you'd realize you'll never do anything to hurt me."

Edward shook his head. "No, Bella. You haven't even…" he swallowed hard, looking away for a minute before finishing. "You haven't seen that side of me. You don't know how easy it would be for me to just-" his words cut off again, as if he couldn't bring himself to finish the thought. "One mistake is all it would take, one wrong move or loss of control, and…"

A look of resolve spread across his face. "I won't risk it. Bella, you seem to always want what is most dangerous for you. First, you wanted me. And now, you want this. It's bad enough for me to have allowed you to live in this world and become a part of it. I gave into my weakness and-"

"Stop it." I said, shaking my head. "Don't call it weakness. It's love, Edward. What we have, what this is, it isn't weakness. Its love."

"I love you Bella, and I always will. You are everything to me. But I don't deserve you. I should've allowed you to go on with your life and move on when I left the first time. You could've lived a normal, happy-"

He stopped, obviously seeing the hurt look on my face.

I could feel my lungs contracting, each breath coming out hotter than the last as tears began to well up in my eyes. Memories of the time he left flooded back. That had been the most painful time of my life, only equaled by when I thought I might not get there in time before he killed himself.

"How could you even say that?" I asked, letting go of his hands and backing away.

"Bella….." he said, moving forward.

"No! Do you know how much that hurt when you left? You still think I'd be better off without you? Edward, you have my heart. You're part of me now. Everything that I do is because of you!"

"That's why I'm sorry, Bella. Don't you see, I've trapped you into a life where you will never be able to have all the things that make you happy. You'll never be able to have children, or live without the constant threat of danger."

"You didn't trap me." I said, growing still. "I chose this life. This was my choice. Not yours. I don't care about what I'm going to be missing out on or losing, Edward. What I have with you is so much greater. You're worth it. And I'll never regret any of the things that have happened, good or bad, because without them I wouldn't be here, with you."

Edward moved forward, pulling me close to him into a careful embrace. I hugged him back, not just out of love, but also out of fear. He scared me when he said things like that. I always had this fear in the back of my mind that he would leave again, because he thought I'd be better off without him.

He was so wrong. How could he not see that I needed him, more than I needed anything else in this world. The thought of going through what I had and having to live without him was…..incomprehensible. I knew, without a doubt, that I wouldn't be able to do it again.

Finally, Edward let me go, looking down at me for a second.

"I guess this means you're going to be late your first day of college after all."

I laughed, shaking my head. Of course, he hadn't forgotten.

* * *

As our car stalled in the parking lot to the college Edward had so adamantly insisted I attend, I peered out of the heavily tinted windows. I could feel anxiety burn little holes in the pit of my stomach at the thought of being apart from Edward for 7 hours.

Edward seemed just as anxious, his eyes never leaving my frame all the while.

Glancing down at my watch, I realized to my dismay I was already 20 minutes late for my first class.

"I guess this means I should probably leave…" I muttered, glancing over at him though I made no move to get out of the car.

Edward jaw was tight, his teeth clenched and his brows furrowed. Crease marks lined his perfect face and his honey eyes were much more serious than usual.

"You have my number programmed into your cell phone?"

"Yes."

"And you have Alice's too, just in case?" I nodded my head, thinking she was probably one of the last people I wanted to talk to after what had just happened.

"And you're sure this copy of your schedule is correct?" he asked, showing me the piece of paper.

I nodded, sighing. I hadn't understood why he'd insisted on getting a copy of my schedule, but I figured I better give him one if it would put him at ease.

"And-"

"Edward, you know I don't have to go. You're the one that insisted I attend college. It's really not going to be necessary in my future life with you." I reminded him gently.

He nodded, though it was obvious he wasn't going to let me off the hook. "Yes…just be aware of your surroundings. And if you even see something suspicious, call me. I'll be close." He paused for a second, before leaning over and kissing my forehead gently. "Be careful." He whispered. "We both know how trouble has an uncanny way of finding you."

I laughed gently, waiting for him to lean away before opening the car door and getting out. I could feel his eyes on me as I made my way up to the college and through the double doors.

I wondered what he would preoccupy himself with, if he planned on staying 'close' to the college all day. Then again, he never seemed to bore every night when I slept and he held me in his arms, which to this day I still couldn't understand.

_**A/N: Please review if you've taken the time to read my work. I greatly appreciate feedback, it's what keeps me going and fuels my creative juices, hehehe. Thanks for reading my work! Hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
